Happy Birthday
by BBPanda
Summary: I wrote this story, starting it at 12 p.m. and finishing it around 9 p.m. on July 8th for my best friend Brandi. It was her birthday yesterday and I wrote this gem for her. She loved it. Now I bring it to you. Summary: It's Damien's 18th birthday! And Pip has a /very/ nice surprise for him ;o) Contains: homo sex, femboys, bondage, rough foreplay/sex, toys, podophilia, etc.


"Happy birthday, Damien!" Pip Pirrup screamed joyously as Damien Thorn walked through the door to his apartment, nearly having a heart attack at the unexpected intrusion and loud voice.

"Pip! What're you doing in my apartment?!" Damien yelled, resting against the door frame, trying to collect himself from the shock. Pip chuckled heartedly

"I'm here for your birthday, old chap! We're the same age now! Did you forget what day it is?" Pip questioned cheerfully, looking at Damien with an amused look on his face.

"No, I just didn't really care. How did you even get in here?" Damien asked, finally having calmed down and shut the door.

"You gave me a spare key, remember?" Pip smiled, taking a key out from his pocket and holding it up for Damien to see. "And how could you not care about your 18th birthday? You're legally an adult now! We both are! You can do whatever you want!" Pip said as though this were the best piece of news a person could ever receive.

"Right," Damien breathed, thinking, 'I already do whatever the hell I want, so what's it matter?' as he threw his backpack onto the couch, but it fell to the floor with a thud, as the couch was already packed with presents, which Damien had just noticed. Wide-eyed, Damien finally took a look around his apartment, which was heavily decorated with appropriately colored streamers and confetti to match his dark and gothic living room, his name in big red letters hung over the mantle of the fireplace and a giant, three tier cake sat on the dining room table, among other food items.

The cake was covered in black fondant and decorated all around in eighteen beautiful, red gumpaste chrysanthemums, to represent the age he was turning. At the top was a pentagram with Damien's name half-circled underneath it. The chrysanthemums looked so real, as though they were actual flowers placed on the cake. Everything about it was so perfect. And the food around the cake looked gourmet as well, as though made by an experienced chef. And the decorations around the room were so nice and artistic. Little origami flowers were placed about the table and mantle place and paper ravens hung from the ceiling, along with other miscellaneous figures. The presents on the couch were expertly wrapped, like those Christmas presents you see in commercials. Not only this, but his place was actual _clean_ and _tidy_, instead of having dirty clothes and trash everywhere. The place was fucking beautiful.

Damien looked at Pip, still wide-eyed and mouth open in pleasant surprise. He gestured around the room and asked, "You. . . did all this?" Pip's smile just broadened as he nodded. Damien looked back at the cake on the table, wondering how Pip could have possibly done all this, and seemingly all by himself. "Well, uh, let's eat then, shall we?" Damien said clumsily, making to sit down at the table.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

"Fucking hell, Pirrup, where'd you learn to cook like that?" Damien stretched, having devoured most the food on the table and most of the pieces of cake that had been sliced from the tiers. He was almost sad to see the cake defaced, but of course, it would have been a waste to just let it sit there forever. Pip had the same feeling, and decided to take pictures of it and pretty much the entire living room before sitting down to dinner.

"I don't know really. I guess it just sort of came to me," Pip chuckled. Damien snorted.

"I guess that stereotype about British people being bad cooks isn't entirely true, huh?" he smirked, fiddling with a paper jackal figurine on the table, admiring it fondly. Pip looked at him with amused annoyance.

"Keep making comments like that, and I won't let you open the best present," Pip said, smirking playfully at the bewildered look that came across Damien's face.

"The best present? What could be better than all the other things you got me? And by the way, how did you even afford half those things? And how did you afford all the decorations? And ingredients for the food? I swear, Pip, if you took even a penny out of that savings account you have, I'm gonna flip!" Damien threatened, but Pip raised his hand to stop him.

"Don't worry about it! That job I got last year? I got it so I could start saving for all this. There's no need to 'flip,'" the Brit said, smiling at knowing that the Anti-Christ was worried about him and his financial issues.

"Well good! Now, what's that other present you mentioned? Where is it?" Damien questioned, looking about the room, trying to see if there was another present he missed somehow.

Pip blushed and got up from his chair, excusing himself from the table, "I'll go get it ready. I'll call you when it's ready." As Pip disappeared into the bedroom, Damien sat there, racking his brain trying to think of what it could possibly be. Everything else today has been so wonderful, so this has got to be amazing too. What's so great about this one that he had to save it for last and that he has to go "get it ready?"

Before long, Damien heard Pip's quiet, almost girlish voice ring from the down the short hallway. He got up from his seat and made his way to the bedroom door. His hand shook with anticipation as he gripped the door handle, twisting it slowly, and letting the door creak open. The sight that greeted his eyes made his mouth water.

Phillip "Pip" Pirrup leaned against the bottom left post of Damien's dark mahogany four poster canopy bed, hands linked behind his back and one leg before the other to accentuate his hips, wearing the most alluring outfit Damien had ever seen on the boy.

In his hair was a red bow and around his neck was a black dog collar, a chain hanging from the loop. Stopping half way up past his elbow were black gloves and around his chest was a dark corset with red laces. Barely covering his lower half was a black bikini with sexy red string ties and black stockings with red, corset-style strings up the outer sides wrapped around his legs tightly, ending in little bows. Damien recognized each shade of red on the garments as a dark candy apple red.

'Nice,' he thought to himself. 'Really, _really nice._' He surveyed the blonde with a hungry look in his eyes, totally dumbstruck at the sight of his best friend. He barely noticed that he had started drooling.

Pip chuckled softly, and said so quietly Damien had to strain his ears to hear, "See something you like?" A strand of hair was in his face, brushing against his cheek as he spoke, and something inside the Anti-Christ's head snapped. He looked closer at the boy, noticing things he had never seen before.

Pip was soft and fleshy, like a woman. His face was heart shaped, with a delicate jawline and was perfectly framed by his light, sunflower blonde silk-like hair, vividly bringing out his shining, Egyptian blue eyes. His lips were smooth and soft, like rose petals, and his mouth naturally curved into a gentle smile. His neck was thin and sleek, leading to relaxed, sloped shoulders, instead of broad, square ones. His whole body was seemingly hairless and his skin glowed, like the pale moon, possibly making him the brightest thing in the room. His hips were even considerably wider than his waist, though this could have been an illusion caused by the corset and Pip's posture. His legs were long and shapely, and his thighs were enticing. Damien gestured for the boy to turn around, so he could get another view. The Brit smiled lustfully and did so. His ass was plush and perfectly round. Not like a man's at all. The boy looked absolutely delicious and Damien wanted nothing more than to take a bite or two out of him. He licked his lips and moved forward.

Wrapping his arms tightly around the boys' waist, Damien dived into his neck, licking and sucking at every inch of available skin. Pip gasped, not expecting the sudden attack, but leaned back into the Anti-Christ's broad, toned chest, losing himself as teeth slowly sank into his flesh. He wasn't expecting Damien to be so forceful so quickly, but he had to admit, he liked it.

Damien ran has hands all over Pip's small, supple body. Feeling his flat stomach, massaging his waist and caressing his hips. Gently bringing his clawed fingers up Pip's thighs, Damien ultimately rested his hands on the Brit's ass, squeezing it gently, then positioning has hands so his four fingers held onto his friend's hips, his thumbs roughly massaging each cheek. It was the greatest thing Damien had ever felt.

Suddenly, he remembered where he was and exactly what he was doing. He shook his head and apologized. "I'm sorry dude. I didn't mean to just jump right into it. I should try to take it easy," he blushed, slightly ashamed of himself for not having more control. Pip giggled.

"It's alright. If I'm not reading your reaction incorrectly, I assume this is quite a treat, no? And this is your present, you can treat it however you wish," Pip finished, a look in eyes telling Damien that he quite liked the rough treatment. His devilish friend smirked deviously and picked him up bridal style, carrying him and sort of tossing him onto the comfy mattress.

Climbing on top of the blonde, Damien leaned in close and told him, "Good, but I was pretty much planning on doing that anyway," and kissed the boy intensely, biting his lower lip so that it bled. Holding Pip's arms above his head by the wrists, Damien went for his neck again, like a starving wolf after a deer. Bruises and bite marks quickly started showing up all over the boys' neck, throat, shoulders, and collarbone. He was even bleeding slightly in places. Pip was gasping for air, his face a bright burgundy color, and he writhed as Damien shifted his wrists, which were now bruised from being held so tightly. Damien held both wrists with his right hand as he used his left to caress Pip's chest.

Feeling the bruises and bleeding on his friend's shoulders, he slid his fingers down to the corset, admiring the fabric and the silk laces, which he undid to take it off. In a smooth, one-handed motion, he swiftly removed the garment from Pip's torso, leaving him bare up top. Damien set off to explore this new, open canvas, his lips surrounding one nipple as his left hand twisted and pulled the other.

Pip kept writhing and twisting under the demon's touch, each bit of contact sending him into convulsions of pleasure. The deep bruises and bites on his skin kept twitching and stinging, sending pain all over and making his toes curl. Most would not normally have the impression of Pip Pirrup being one to enjoy such feelings, thinking him too delicate, like a flower, but they were wrong. Each pang of agony ringing though his body had him wriggling with excitement and he couldn't help but feel as though he were about to explode. He whined and whimpered, his bright eyes begging for more as he bit his lip in anticipation.

Damien's face split into a wide, evil smile as he spoke, "Are you that impatient, 'old chap?' I thought I could do as I please with this 'present,' but if you're going to beg me like that, who am I to refuse? Get up," he commanded as he crawled off the bed and began rummaging through the bedside table. Pip removed himself from the mattress and stood, hands behind his back, as he waited for Damien, his excitement clearly visible behind the bikini.

"Here it is," Damien said after a minute or two of searching. "Go face the post again, and hold your hands above your head," Damien ordered, walking over to Pip after fighting a long stockwhip out of the stuffed drawer. He took the chain attached to the blonde's collar and used it to tie his wrists above him on the bed's post. "Comfy?" he asked, nibbling on Pip's ear and backing away. "Ready?"

Without waiting for an answer, a thunderous crack rang throughout the room, as well as a shrill, but pleasured scream. Blood ran from a fresh scar across the blonde's back, and he could feel precum trickling out from his head. Another crack, another scream, another scar, another unbearable strike of pleasure. Again and again, Pip felt closer to the edge, barely able to control himself as the whip continuously hit him. He lost count of how many times he had been struck already. He gripped the post, rubbing against it, waiting for the next crack of the whip to hit him, but it never came. 'Please, I need it more. I'm so close. I could cum right now, please,' he begged in his head, but the only thing he felt was finger tips tracing his newly achieved scars, a small stinging pain following. He heard deep chuckling behind him, and he glanced behind his shoulder. Damien looked highly amused as he rubbed the blood between his fingers.

"You were wiggling so much, I could see you were close. I don't want you cumming too soon. I want to play with you some more," he said coolly, pulling on the chains to Pip's collar and letting them fall. "Come on, I want you to try out some of my toys," he said, gesturing for Pip to sit on this bed. Pip did so, folding his hands neatly on his lap, watching Damien fumble through his closet, finally pulling out a large contraption and setting on the floor in front of the bed. It was a Sybian, with a large dildo attached. Pip blushed furiously, nervously looking about the room, at anything but the machine. His chin was captured by Damien's fingers, and he was kissed roughly before being made to get up. Damien turned him around and gestured to the bottle of lube in his hands and then to the Sybian. Pip nodded and Damien sat down and started to take his shirt off.

Pip lathered the dildo generously with lube and proceeded to undress himself from the bikini, seating himself nervously on the machine. He let himself feel the toy fill him inside before turning the machine on and gasping in pleasant surprise. "O-oh my!" he screamed, throwing his head back as Damien hummed.

"Oh, hold up a sec," Damien said quickly, reaching for the chain and wrapping it tightly around Pip's wrists behind his back. "There we go. I like the look of helplessness you get when you can't move freely. Adorable," he breathed, sitting on the bed again. "Go on."

Pip grinded against the toy inside him and bounced on it as the demon removed his own socks and toyed with the blonde's hard member with his big toe before stretching his toes apart and playing with the head between them. Damien started massaging Pip's cock with his feet, gently caressing it and constantly repositioning his feet. First he tried just using his toes, then the pads of his feet, then holding the penis between the arches and treating it almost like a handjob. All methods elicited great responses. Pip's face was twisted in an expression between that of pleasure no human had ever experienced and extreme effort at trying to maintain control of his body, a battle humans rarely ever win.

Pip could barely hold back anymore. He wanted to get it over with, to cum so he could finally rest, but he wanted to keep going for as long as possible. Damien playing with him ceaselessly didn't help any. The Brit glanced up at the demon before him, his eyes half closed and his mouth open, an almost blank, yet pleading expression on his face, and Damien simply continued toying with the boy, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his entwined fingers, a smirk on his face and a look in his eyes that told Pip they weren't going to stop any time soon.

Before Pip knew it, he was twitching more violently than ever, coming closer to orgasm with each vibration of the machine and each stroke of Damien's toes massaging his head. He breathed deeply, wheezing and gasping. He could feel it rising inside him. He was burning and it felt so good. He tilted his head to the side, resting his head on his shoulder before straightening again. He tried grinding harder on the machine. Anything to make it happen. He just wanted to cum so bad. Then his vision blurred and he felt a shock run through his body as his cum shot into the air, his head tilting back suddenly as he screamed, "Damien!"

His voice filled the room as his body shook and shuddered with ecstasy. He slumped as he fought for air, his hair masking his sweating face. His whole body was glistening and Damien couldn't help but feel like a hungry animal with such an appetizing meal before him. He licked his lips, but before he could stand up, he noticed some of Pip's cum resting on his foot. He smiled evilly and looked at the blonde. Gently pressing his toes against the blonde's face, he waited for Pip to notice the interaction, who looked up at the demon in befuddlement. Then he noticed the spunk slowly sliding down Damien's foot. One glance into the demon's eyes told Pip what he wanted him to do. Slowly, Pip widened his mouth and poked his tongue out, licking at and lapping up the white fluid. Damien breathed with delight at the hot tongue against his skin. Pip noticed this and went down to the toes, taking two of them into his mouth and sucking on them, running his tongue over them and gently biting at them, occasionally licking and tickling the arches of his feet. Damien lifted his other foot and Pip took both big toes into his mouth, giving them the same treatment.

After a second or so of foot felicity, Damien took his feet from Pip's mouth and stood from the bed, bending down, and stopping the machine. "Get up and lay down on the bed," he commanded, tugging on the chain playfully and unwrapping it from his toy's wrists. Pip removed himself from his seat, massaging his bruised and bloody wrists, laying down in the center of the bed, waiting as Damien removed his jeans.

Damien straddled Pip, inching himself up the blonde's chest until his crotch was in his face, his excitement obvious underneath the boxer fabric. Pip looked up at him, confused, as his demon just stared down at him expectantly, like the boy was to automatically know what to do. It dawned on Pip and he put his mouth to Damien's bulge, sucking on it through the fabric. Damien sighed in contentment and ran his fingers through blonde, silk-like hair, gripping it tightly as Pip reached his arms over Damien's thighs and groped his ass.

Pip stopped only to lower the boxers to let out Damien's monster cock, which took Pip by surprise. It slapped against his face immediately upon freedom from the fabric, making Damien chuckle at the awestruck expression on the boy's face. Pip glared at the demon before sucking on the head and tonguing the tip, then licking down the sides of the shaft, covering the whole member in saliva before taking it into his mouth. One hand remained over Damien's thigh, groping his ass as the other hand massaged his sack. Damien tried to quicken the pace by thrusting slowly into Pip's mouth, hoping to encourage the blonde to go faster, but he gave up and just started thrusting at his own pace. Pip ran his tongue along each vein as they slid into and from his mouth, adding as such pleasure as could think of.

The Brit about near bit down in surprise as he felt a sudden intrusion in his rear. Damien had covered his fingers in lube, massaging Pip's prostrate with his finger tips, careful not to use his claw-like nails. Pip widened his legs to allow Damien deeper entrance, and after a minute with one finger, the Anti-Christ added a second finger, and then a third, splaying the boy's hole and caressing his walls. If he wasn't hard before, he definitely was now! He was thoroughly enjoying having a huge cock slam against his throat and three fingers giving him the best treatment he had ever received. But suddenly, amidst the pleasure, there was searing pain as an entire fist was shoved mercilessly into him. He wanted to scream, but it was muffled by the gigantic schlong lodged in his throat. Damien smirked down at him, chuckling coldly as the blonde narrowed his eyes at him.

"What is it, Pippers? To much for you? This is pretty much the only way I could stretch you out enough to be ready for me, so I wouldn't be complaining if I were you," he said matter-of-factly. He had his free hand on the back of Pip's head and continued thrusting harshly into the boy's mouth, practically making him deepthroat his cock. Damien threw his head back in pleasure, unable to believe how good he felt right now. Not just _what_ he was doing, but who he was doing it _with_. Pip's whole body was a wonderland. And he was going to ruin it to the best of his ability. His eyes flashed maliciously as he pounded his fist into Pip's entrance again and again. The boy beneath him was practically screaming with ecstasy against his dick, making it vibrate. He could feel himself getting close, and in one whole movement, he removed his fist from the Brit's rear and pulled out from his mouth. Damien took hold of his cock and slapped it against Pip's exposed tongue, and then against his cheek, smiling a broad, evil smile at the blonde's pleading expression. Damien backed up and surveyed the damage done. He was quite pleased with himself.

Pip laid there, his breathing hoarse and ragged, his limbs splayed and bent. One hand rested on this throat, feeling his rapid heartbeat. He was shuddering and twitching in the aftermath of his ecstasy, his eyes glazed over in delight and exhaustion. He very much needed this break. Damien just smiled a mix smile. Somewhere between wicked amusement and fond admiration.

After Pip's breathing had calmed and he had finally relaxed, Damien moved in for the kill. He moved himself in between the boy's legs, lifting them up so they hooked over his shoulders, and positioned his aching member at the entrance of Pip's frail, delightful body. Pip gasped at the sudden movements, looking at Damien with this expression that said, 'Please, wait a bit longer!' But Damien simply shook his head.

"You've had enough time to relax, Pippers. I'm ready now. I need you really bad, " Damien said, pleading in his eyes as he inched his cock into Pip's body. Pip breathed in deeply, awaiting the impact.

"Not much point to stretching me if you were going to let my muscles relax, now, was there?" the Brit questioned, and Damien simply laughed.

"Yeah, but you were so cute there, marinating in your little spasms. I couldn't help but just sit there and _watch_," Damien rushed the last word as he plowed into Pip's delectable body, a scream escaping from the boy's throat as he suddenly felt the whole of Damien's being fill him. Damien didn't give Pip the time to breath or adjust to the sudden, monstrous form inside of him and continued slamming into the blonde with full force, and at top speed. Pip gasped and frantically groped and clawed at the bed sheets and Damien's toned, manly chest, pushing at the bed with his feet, arching his back, trying to get away from the painful intrusion, but trying, at the same time, to welcome it. His brain was like crossed wires and he couldn't decide what he felt. Pain or pleasure. There was too much of either to fight or embrace. But he could feel Damien constantly repositioning himself with each powerful thrust, and it took a moment, but he finally got the reaction he was looking for.

Pip threw his head back against the pillows and let out of a loud, almost beg-like scream that filled every corner of the room and he instantly knew what he was feeling, as he started meeting with each of Damien's thrusts, wanting more. The demon had just hit his prostrate head on at full force and it was the most satisfying feeling he had ever experienced and he never wanted it to stop. He was moaning and screaming and begging and had brought the Anti-Christ closer to himself, clawing down his back as he whimpered and begged.

Without Pip even knowing it, he was suddenly on his side, one leg out straight on the bed and the other in the air, bent around Damien's shoulder, the Anti-Christ hugging it closely, his teeth bared and his claws sinking into Pip's tender flesh, as he pounded into Pip again and again.

"Fuck, Pip! You're so damn tight!" He breathed, his claws raking against Pip's skin, leaving him scarred and bleeding. "Ah, I could keep at this all night," he hissed through his teeth.

Pip was screaming loudly, probably enough for the entire apartment building to hear him. "Damien! Damien please! Ah! F-fuck me, harder! I need it! I need it! Hah, aaaahhhhh~! I want you to cum inside! Please fill me! I want your hot cum inside me!" Pip screamed at the top his lungs, a whiny and desperate tone Damien had never heard before. Just the sight of the boy in front of him was enough to make him blow.

Pip was resting his head on his left arm, and both hands were clutching the blankets so tightly, his knuckles were snow white. His eyes had been rolling and his mouth was open in a big, sloppy, yet sated smile, and he was drooling. His body was twitching with each continuous thrust, and he could feel himself orgasm suddenly, more cum flying from his head and splattering onto the blankets as he hid his face in his arm, clenching his teeth as he moaned powerfully, and relaxed, letting his muscles spasm and Damien continued to thrust into him.

Damien was going at it as hard as he could, and he could feel Pip's muscles tighten around his cock as the blonde came, and he was in complete ecstasy, surrounded by delightful pleasure, and he could feel himself getting close. He anticipated and waited for it, thrusting viciously and clawing feverishly at his lover's flesh, when his breath caught in his throat and he could feel himself spasming as he released his seed into the small, practically comatose body underneath him. He slowed as he felt himself empty. He stayed inside for a second, catching his breath and trying to calm his heart. Both boy's just stayed in that position, surrounded and immersed in euphoria.

Damien breathed in deep and pulled out, watching as his cum trickled from Pip's entrance onto his sheets. He glanced up at Pip, who was smiling contently at the demon. Damn, he was a bloody fucking mess. Bruises, bites, scars, claw marks, whip marks, and cuts covered his body like tattoos, but there he was, smiling as though it were all tender and affectionate love making. Damien smiled, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace and inching back to lay down among the pillows.

They laid there, looking at each other fondly, and caressing one another, before Damien spoke up, letting out a hearty chuckle, and whispering hoarsely, "Best birthday ever," before slumping gently against the blonde's form and letting sleep take him.

Pip giggled happily, caressing Damien's cheek, and, yawning, whispered sleepily, "Happy 18th birthday, love."


End file.
